hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marzia Comasco
Marzia Comasco is a 17-year-old 9th year at Beauxbatons Academy. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Camilla "Marzia" Comasco was born on May 20 to Celine and Romeo Comasco in Rome, Italy. Celine was a mortal woman, who had married Romeo just for his money. Romeo was a wizard who came from a wealthy family. Soon after Marzia was born, Romeo found out that Celine was just using him, so Romeo filed for divorced. Marzia grew up with Romeo, who always wanted to spoil Marzia, but Marzia never wanted to be spoiled. Romeo worked at a large bakery in a section of Italy that only witches and wizards knew about. Romeo taught Marzia everything she ever needed to know about baking and decorating things like cupcakes and cookies, which earned her the nickname Marzipan. Marzipan soon turned into Marzia, which Marzia loved much more than her real name, Camilla. Marzia usually spent her time with her father in the bakery up until she was 6, when she and Romeo moved to southern France so Marzia would be closer to her witch roots. On her 8th birthday, Marzia received a letter from Beauxbatons Academy, saying that she had been accepted to attend school there. Marzia grew nervous, because she was very timid and shy. When she arrived at Beauxbatons she wasn't surprised that most of the girls were outgoing and popular. This made Marzia even more shy and timid. The dorm she was assigned to had only 1 other girl in it, named Poppy LeBouff. Poppy was shy like Marzia, and they soon became best-friends. Poppy began to help Marzia break out of her shell and become more bubbly and outgoing. Marzia was only outgoing around Poppy though, and she was shy around others. Marzia was often teased by her peers about being shy which didn't affect Marzia. Even though Marzia was shy, she didn't care about people who teased her or who called her names. Marzia soon found that doing the same routine every day was boring, and she didn't like it at all. She yearned to travel places and over the summers she would have her father take her to places like London, Amsterdam, Paris, among others. Traveling to those places also gave Marzia a better sense of style and opened her up to new things. When she found out that Beauxbatons was participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she was thrilled to go somewhere new. She plans on entering her name into the cup, despite Poppy's resistance. Personality Marzia is very shy and timid around people she doesn't know, but when she becomes close with someone she becomes extremely outgoing, bubbly, and sweet. She is extremely curious and she wants to explore everyplace she can. Marzia loves new experiences, new lifestyles, new food, and especially new styles. She is very interested in clothes and style, and she often experiments with styles. Marzia would be considered very girly, but she is able to stand up for herself and is very brave. Marzia also has a passion for taking photos and baking. She is very goofy, and can be a kid at heart sometimes. She is one of the top witches in her classes and is considered very smart. Wand Marzia's wand is made of sycamore, is 13 inches long with veela hair at the core, and is very sturdy. It is very good for Transfiguration. Appearance Marzia has extremely long, wavy, auburn hair, which fades into blonde at the end. She has dat, brown eyes that usually have a playful sparkle in them. She is 5'4. Marzia is usually wearing very frilly, girly clothes when she isn't wearing her Beauxbatons uniform. She has a high-pitched, sweet, and very girly Italian accent. Alliances *Poppy LeBouff *Shelia Applbaum (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Marzia is considered very smart. *Marzia is very shy when you meet her, but is very outgoing and bubbly if she warms up to you. *Marzia is very brave. *Marzia is considered extremely pretty. *Marzia has a very good sense of fashion. *Marzia has traveled to many places. *Marzia is extremely curious. *Marzia loves animals. *Marzia is very talented with photography. *Marzia is an excellent baker. *Marzia is a good chef. *Marzia loves anything small. *Marzia has a very girly, sweet style. Gallery Marzia38.jpg Marzia37.jpg Marzia36.jpg Marzia35.jpg Marzia34.jpg Marzia33.jpg Marzia32.jpg Marzia31.jpg Marzia30.jpg Marzia29.jpg Marzia28.jpg Marzia27.jpg Marzia26.jpg Marzia25.jpg Marzia24.jpg Marzia23.jpg Marzia22.jpg Marzia21.jpg Marzia20.jpg Marzia19.jpg Marzia18.jpg Marzia17.jpg Marzia16.jpg Marzia15.jpg Marzia14.jpg Marzia13.jpg Marzia12.jpg Marzia11.jpg Marzia10.jpg Marzia9.jpg Marzia8.jpg Marzia7.jpg Marzia6.jpg Marzia5.jpg Marzia4.jpg Marzia3.jpg Marzia2.jpg Marzia1.jpg Marzia1.gif|Click to view tumblr_inline_mkamkvSAXV1qz4rgp.gif|Click to view tumblr_inline_mkamm7T5W91qz4rgp.gif|Click to view tumblr_m8a4bgVirT1rtolqqo1_400.gif|Click to view tumblr_mwtxksogQE1sqgzajo1_500.gif|Click to view tumblr_m97ymytZ8I1rotesf.gif|Click to view tumblr_md236tZRTh1rq9ghh.gif|Click to view tumblr_mifsc6WIT81qh8qf9o1_500.gif|Click to view Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Beauxbatons Student Category:Student Category:Italian Category:Halfblood